Starman (song)
"Starman" is a single by David Bowie, released in April 1972 on The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars album. The song has been covered by Duran Duran in concert. About the song Written by David Bowie, the lyrics of the song describe Ziggy Stardust bringing a message of hope to Earth's youth through the radio, salvation by an alien 'Starman'. The story is told from the point of view of one of the youths who hears Ziggy. The music is in a gentle pop rock vein, featuring prominent acoustic guitar and a string arrangement by Mick Ronson, not dissimilar to the style of Bowie's previous album Hunky Dory (1971). From a commercial point of view, "Starman" was a milestone in Bowie’s career, his first hit since 1969's "Space Oddity"" three years before. The single reached no.10 in the UK and peaked at no.5 in the US. Duran Duran first covered the song during ''The All You Need Is Now Tour'' at the Earth Open Air Concert in Greece on 6 July 2012. Track listing #"Starman" (4:16) #"Suffragette City" (3:25) Personnel *David Bowie - Vocals, acoustic guitar *Mick Ronson - Lead guitar, piano *Trevor Bolder - Bass *Mick Woodmansey - Drums Other appearances Albums: *''Starman'' *''David Bowie: Cover To Cover'' Lyrics Goodbye love Didn't know what time it was the lights were low oh how I leaned back on my radio oh oh Some cat was layin' down some rock 'n' roll 'lotta soul, he said Then the loud sound did seem to fade a ade Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase ha hase That weren't no D.J. that was hazy cosmic jive There's a starman waiting in the sky He'd like to come and meet us But he thinks he'd blow our minds There's a starman waiting in the sky He's told us not to blow it Cause he knows it's all worthwhile He told me: Let the children lose it Let the children use it Let all the children boogie I had to phone someone so I picked on you ho ho Hey, that's far out so you heard him too! o o Switch on the TV we may pick him up on channel two Look out your window I can see his light a ight If we can sparkle he may land tonight a ight Don't tell your poppa or he'll get us locked up in fright There's a starman waiting in the sky He'd like to come and meet us But he thinks he'd blow our minds There's a starman waiting in the sky He's told us not to blow it Cause he knows it's all worthwhile He told me: Let the children lose it Let the children use it Let all the children boogie Starman waiting in the sky He'd like to come and meet us But he thinks he'd blow our minds There's a starman waiting in the sky He's told us not to blow it Cause he knows it's all worthwhile He told me: Let the children lose it Let the children use it Let all the children boogie La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Category:Cover songs